YinYangiaball
This page is also in Dream Fiction Wiki. Malodinball|founded = 10/23/99|predecessor = Toralaqball|intospace = Ya! I have lots of astronauts!|bork = Yin Yin, Gawudzan Gawudzan|food = Chinese Food|religion = Christianity Taoism|friends = BFFs forever First to recognize me! Tho am of 1% Kebab, I still of likings him We both lovings oil We both are best friends because we riches Yuo is True Korea Jerusalem belongings to yuo We both can into monies, even Luxembourg I love their wine Chinese bros! FUCK YEAH! Australiaball Italyball|enemies = FUCK YUO COMMUNIST, YUO ARE FAKE KOREA, YUO THREAT COUNTRIES TO NUKE THEM So, yuo are copying me because yuo hatings me and takings revenge? COPYCAT, FUCK OFF! Daddy who hates me Bangladickball}} YinYangiaball 'is an administrative region of Chinaball a countryball located in North America which neighbourings Minecraftiaball, USAball and Russiaball. He was established in 1999 after the Tottomics were expelled from his clay and Japanball was the first to recognize (second USAball) this new countryball. Also he cannot into poor. History The Chinese colonized his clay before he was born. He was born as 1ball. In pre-1300s, Japanese and Filipinos colonized it. His clay was bought to the Qingball in 1600s. Qingball left and the Gawudzans established Gawudzan Republicball in 1799. It ran by a very hot girl and everyone wanted to marry her. The country quickly grew and it was one of the richest countries in the world. Illegal Japanese migrants fled Japan and lived in his clay since then. The Tottomics killed Gawudzan Republicball in 1936 and founded the Toralaqball. Toralaqball was renamed to YinYangiaball in 1999. He is now divided to 7 stateballs, Amrekshakirball, Xiangball, Raismangball, Utangaball, Xangjuball, New Kasukabeball and Wangxingball. He is nowadays a slave of Chinaball. Relationships Friends * Japanball - He is of first to recognize me! Gib more Hentai Anime and Japanese food * USAball - Helped us in 1999. We are of best friends. * South Koreaball - She is only true Korea but yo she stealings mah flag. * Israelcube - Thanks for hating Palestine as he doesn't gib me Gaza. Trump and James recognize Jerusalem as yuor capital. * Germanyball and Luxembourgball - We all can into monies!! Yee! * Franceball - Lots of YinYangians love yuo. Gibs Wine from them to me. We are of great friends. * Australiaball - My uncle. He likings me so much. * Barokiapyramid - One of my best friends. * Chinaball - My another uncle, we both havings same culture and language. But leave Taiwan alone. * Taiwanball - My cousin, but even though I recognize and friends with China, I also recognize her independent. * Fueiball - My girlfriend * Polandball - My uncle who cannot into space lol. * Venezuelaball - My cool socialist uncle. * Egyptball - African BFFs. * UAEball - We of rich brothers. * Moroccoball - He gibs me Moroccan food and culture. I am of 0.8% Arab. He is of good. Neutral * Saudi Arabiaball - I like yuo and both lovings oil, but WHY DO YUO SUPPORT PALESTINEBALL?! HE SUCKS LIKE HELL FOR NOT GIBINGS ME GAZA!! GAZA IS YINYANGIA. * Myanmarball - Kinda weird guy. He also bullies the Rohingyas as I help the Rohingyas. I kinda like him because he cannot into recognize Palestine. * Syriaball - Hates USA but still I helpings them. Then yuo have to help me to bring Gaza back to me. * Qatarball - Good friends but why yuo friends with Iran? IRAN DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME AND HATES ME BECAUSE I SUPPORT USABALL! AND YUO WILL FRIENDS WITH MY ENEMIES?!?! HOW COULD YUO?!?! * Russiaball - Good friends BUT ACCEPT THE FACT I AM THE CREATOR OF THE LARGEST NUCLEAR BOMB IN THE WORLD, THE GAWUDZAN BOMA, WHICH I TESTED ON TOLLA ISLAND, HAHAHAHAHAHA. * Somaliaball - We are OK friends but stop attacking my ships. Enemies * Palestineball - '你是我最大的敌人!! OMG YUO ARE MY WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!! FUCK YUO BECH ISRAEL IS BETTER THAN YUO GIB GAZA TO ME OR ME WILL ATTACK YUO!! NEVER FORGET THAT WAR THAT ME FAILED TO GET GAZA AND I HAD TO CLAIM THAT IS OF MY TERRITORY!! FUCK YUO AND GO TO HELL!! AND REMOVE KEBAB KOSHER AND BURGER STRONK! YUOR CLAY IS WEST BANK AND GAZA IS OF MY CLAY! ALSO YINYANGIA VS. PALESTINE KOLHII WORLD FINALS 2005 NEVER FORGET. * Brazilball - 7-2 BRAZIL VS. YINYANGIA 2010 NEVER FORGET!! * ISISball - Fak off kebab terrorist. Yuo fucked up Iraq and Syria. Don't yuo dare to come on YinYangia. At least he can into destroyings Palestine. * Indiaball - PLEASE! I COMMAND YUO TO KEEP YUOR CREEPS OUT OF MY CLAY! 操 YUO AND 操 T-GAY! PEWDS STRONK! * Republic of Guyball - HOW DARE YUO COPY ME * Al Qaedaball - Yuo caused 9/11. FAK OFF TERRORIST! REMOVE OSAMA! REMOVE KEBAB! * Talibanball - Yuo is the one who fucked Afghanistan and Pakistan, right? IF YUO COME TO YINYANGIA, I WILL BOMB YUO, TERRORIST! * North Koreaball - LEAVE SOUTH KOREA ALONE YUO COMMIE ASSHOLE! AND HOW DARE YUO THREATEN TO NUKE ME? * Toralaqball - Yuo is my dad, but YUO HATE ME?!?!?! WHY?!?! MY MOMMY IS BETTER THAN YUO TRAITOR! Chinaball should've been my dad. * Iranball - Y U NO RECOGNIZE ME?! YUO FUCKING TRAITOR! Saudi Arabia is better than yuo bitch. * Bangladeshball - Bangladesh? More like Bangladick. YUO SUCK FOR STEALING JAPAN'S FLAG, PAKISTAN IS BETTER THAN YUO, AND YINYANGIA VS BANGLADESH ICC WORLD T20 2012 NEVER FORGET. * Yinchuanball - STOLE FIRST THREE LETTERS OF MY NAME! FAK YUO YINCHUAN! * Boko Haramball - CYYYYYYYYYKAAAAA LeAvE wEsT aFrIcA aLoNe, EsPeCiAlLy NiGeRiA, i HoPe YuO gEt LuKeMiA. * Vietfuckball - Thinks he can bomb me. He also threatened to start a coup on me, but it's NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! *Kampoliaball - Destroyed my industrial tower 18 years ago, now it's time for my revenge. Trade wars are already starting in 2009 and Siato will surely suffer. No Tagoroni for you! * Peruball - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE BETTER HDI THAN ME!! YOU ARE SO RUDE!! Gallery File:YYball.png|Prototype File:YinYangiaball.png YinYangiaball_Happy.png Comics Untitled.png YinYangia wants Gaza.png Category:YinYangiaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:YinYangiese Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Taoist Category:Christian Category:North America Category:Asia Category:Pro Israel Category:Anti Kosovo Category:ISIS Removers Category:Anti Palestine Category:Republic Category:ISISball Haters Category:NATOball Category:Anti Guyish Category:Pro Gachamania